Sammy
'''Sammy "Samey" '''is one of the many people that signed up for Blainerific Season 1 so she could win the million and be crowned Blainerific. Personality Sammy is a shy and sweet girl. However when she falls in love with someone she gets a bit crazy since she tried to run over Rachel on one occasion for hitting on Topher. When she reappears in Season 3, she is still on the edge. She has to take calming pills to keep her state of mind intact. Blainerific Season 1 Samey made her entrance on the show in Only the Beginning, with her twin sister Amy. She only waved due to her shyness. However during the time Blaineley was telling more about the show, Samey took a liking to Topher. So after they were given an hour to do whatever they wanted Samey found Rachel flirting with Topher to which she didn't appreciate. Samey scolded Rachel for this and slapped her across the face, then walked back to the Mess Hall with Topher for the challenge. After both challenges were over Sierra had won and got to choose who is safe from elimination and on her team. To Samey's happiness Sierra chose her and Topher to be on her team and not Rachel. In A Twist Already? she didn't speak much since she was most likely trying to figure out how to get Rachel for moving in on Topher. She didn't even do the challenge because of her jealousy. In Singing Disasters Samey was seen when the challenge was given but she was glaring hard at Rachel like she was gonna explode. Later on Rachel went to apologize to Samey but Samey was about to run her over on a motorized vehicle. However Rachel pulled out a knife and threw it into the tire of the vehicle making it stop. Kank soon came up and scolded both of them for putting more work on for him. After knowing the fact Kank was going to tell them to leave she promised Rachel death for touching Topher. After being escorted back to the Mess Hall by Kank, the challenge soon started. Samey once again did not participate in the challenge and her team got sent to elimination for the first time. She was eliminated for attempted murder along with Kank who was fired. And it was obviously visible that Samey was angry. And that boat was sent to jail for attempted murder but Kank felt bad for Samey and paid for her bail. Samey's next appearance since she was eliminated was in Past Contestant Life. Samey was the first previous contestant to be seen at Playa Des Losers expressing how she hates all of her teammates who voted for her in the confessional. Later she was seen by the pool with Tijman, Izzy, Noah, Topher and Geoff. However after Geoff yells at everyone by the pool that Tijman is a terrible person, Samey scolds him for making Tijman cry. However she and everyone else didn't know it was fake. Later on she was seen with everyone else while voting for who should be out next. Her final appearance was in Time to End This where she was cheering Sierra on along with Bryana and Leshawna. To her happiness Sierra did in fact win. Blainerific: Battle of the Sexes At the start of Season 3, Sammy was introduced 5th. Eddie commented about how she was unstable in the past but she ignored him. After Blaineley gave them time to themselves, Sammy made the conclusion that the girls were the better team. Later, she says that she'll easily complete the challenge since she's fit but even so, both teams lost. In Washed in the Paint, Sammy is in the Girls trailer having a go at Carrie for being "bland." However the discussion is cut off by Ennui throwing Dakota into the trailer and Dakota hits Sammy. Later during the paintball challenge Sammy and the other girls won the challenge. After the challenge she walks up to Ennui and tells him off, then shoves him. Especially after he threw Dakota at her. This did cause him to find a slight attraction to her In Pretend Under Fabrics, Sammy didn't do much before the challenge and she didn't participate in the challenge either. She realized how badly she messed up when it came down to her, Jasmine and Taylor and even said she'll lose it due to low medication. Ennui was outside the confessional booth and comforted her. Lucky for Sammy, she had one vote less than Jasmine. In Hanging in There, when the challenge was about to take place, Eddie zoned out so bad that she and everyone else had to yell at him to get his attention. After the challenge though, Sammy confronted Ennui about their relationship. Ennui told her he likes her and Tom but she told him to choose. He wouldn't which caused Sammy to start to not like him so much. Later she found out that her twin Amy was there and was mad because of it. To Sammy's relief, Amy was kicked out of The Film lot. At the elimination it fame down between Taylor and Bryana and Sammy chose to eliminate Bryana. In Game Shakers, Sammy wasn't really seen until she interrupted Dakota's confessional. She gave Dakota an envelope full of bees that she caught and said it was for Tom. To cover her tracks, she addressed it by Ennui and made it seem like Ennui gave the note to Dakota to give to Tom. The plan worked because that is exactly what Tom thought happened. After the challenge Sammy expresses shock and anger and says she'll have to take matters into her own hands. In The Unofficial Merge, Sammy was victim to one of Ennui's pranks where he threw a jar of bees in the Girls Trailer Window again so when she opened the door they attacked her. In The Victor's Prize, Sammy was awoken out of her sleep by the hosts with an announcement. After they leave Sammy comments on how her meds are officially out and that Ennui and his pet dog (Noah), better watch out because she has a plan. She went straight Dakota to tell her that Ennui is talking crap about her and Carrie. This makes Dakota irate and she storms off to find Ennui. Sammy feels successful and goes to see where Dakota went off to but stops when she hears Kank on the phone in a heated argument. She tries to comfort him but he rejects her help but thanks her in the end. She comments of how cute he is and gets mad at herself for forgetting to look for Dakota confronting Ennui. When the challenge ended she had immunity and she says she knew she was better than the rest of the cast. Sammy admitted in Missing Theories, that she admitted that she barely got any sleep due to worrying about Kankero. She then says she thinks that she likes him genuinely and freaks out because of it. After she gives her theory on what could have happened to the three hosts, she placed third and won immunity. She then comments that she is still worried for Kank and while getting frustrated, she tells herself that she isn't there for boys but there to win. In Tearful Reunion, Sammy was told that she gets to choose who to be on her team for the search. Eliza however got first pick and took her choice DJ so she chose Dakota and Kitty. She took it upon herself to break into Blaineley's room and go on her laptop to find her phone. She established that their top priority is Kank and that she was gonna hack the laptop. She found out that it was between Camp Wawanakwa, Pahkitew Island and Boney Island. They go to Boney Island and suggest a truce to Noah and Duncan. They go in a cave and when Sammy sees Kank she instantly runs to him but get tranquilized by Josh. Trivia *First person from The Snapping Sharks to be eliminated *First Person that tried to kill another contestant